


How to (Not) Repay a Debt

by BiaPendragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: Felix does not like being in someone's debt. He cannot let Annette just do his chores in an attempt to silence him. And thus, he must find a way to repay her.For Felannie 2019 Secret Santa!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 76
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	How to (Not) Repay a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> This is a little gift for Faithy! Hope you enjoy it
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)

“Wait, so explain again what happened.” Ingrid said, stunned at what her friend had just told them.

“You heard it the first time.” Felix mumbled and looked up across the table to his friends. Both Ingrid and Sylvain looked as if they had just received news that the sky was falling. 

“So, Annette, hmm? She’s pretty cute.” Sylvain winked and gave him a smug grin. It took every fiber of his being for Felix to remember Sylvain was his friend and he should not punch him on the spot. “I never expected that she would be the one to…”

“That’s enough.” He interjected and glared at the redhead. Whatever Sylvain was about to say was something Felix was certain he did not want to hear.

“Sylvain does have a point. It is quite a lot to take in.” Ingrid said trying to stop a fight from breaking out between her two friends. “So you stumbled in on Annette singing and dancing in the greenhouse. She ran away then proceeded to do all your assignments and chores for a week so you would forget. But you claim you cannot so you want to give her a present as an apology. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” He groaned, extremely embarrassed by his current predicament. “Look will you help me or not?” 

“Of course.” Ingrid nodded.

“That’s what friends are for. So what do you have in mind? Please don’t say a dagger...” The redhead had a look of genuine concern in his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I am not the boar.” Felix said crossing his arms. Did Sylvain really think he was that careless? He let the thought go, realizing he had a more pressing issue at hand.

What would Annette like? He closed his eyes trying to think of what reminded him of her. Most of his memories of her involved seeing her preoccupied with either her weekly tasks or studying for the next exam. The girl never seemed to give herself a break, and yet she was always so cheerful and bubbly. What would a girl like that enjoy?

And then a cheerful tune rung in his ear.  _ ‘Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eat.’  _ She had sounded so content as she sang that terse tune, like a little lark frollicing in the field. He caught himself almost smiling in front of his friends at the memory.

“I don’t know. Maybe something sweet?” Felix thought he sounded composed despite the strange feeling in his chest. However, the moment the words fell from his lips, he could see how Ingrid’s and Sylvain’s eyes widened in disbelief. They both looked at each other as if trying to ask the other if they understood what was happening.

“Felix, are you...alright?” Ingrid asked turning back to look at him. 

“...” He felt absolutely mortified as blood rushed to his face. Why did this feel so strange?

“It’s just you usually hate sweets and now you...”

“Ok shut up...I’ll just do it myself.” He just wanted to go back to the training field and forget about his friends. Afterall, how hard could it be to bake something sweet? He was certain he could do this without them. Felix stood up and turned around, ready to leave the dining hall. 

“No,” Ingrid’s voice made him stop and half turn back to look at the duo. “We said we were helping you. What were you thinking about making?” 

“Well...”

* * *

  
  


Annette jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. Had she lost track of time while studying? Was it already time to go to church with Mercie? A quick glimpse outside her window told her it must still be quite early. Maybe Mercie wanted to attend an earlier mass? 

Annette closed her textbook, making sure to carefully place a bookmark to mark the half read page. After setting the book aside, she bounced up and started to put on her shoes. The knocking resumed again, this time louder, as if whoever was at the door was growing impatient. 

"Mercie, I'm on my way. Just give me a minute." She shouted at the door. 

Why would Mercedes be knocking so much? That was not like her. Maybe something serious had happened? Thoughts of possible disasters rushed into her brain. Maybe someone was hurt? Maybe it was a fire? Annette's brain raced as she jumped to the door. 

"Alrighty, what… AAAAAAA." Annette jumped backwards in shock. It was not Mercedes who had been knocking. Instead of her gentle friend whom she expected, it was Felix who stood by her door, one hand pressed while the door frame while the other held a large, orange box.

"I'm right here, there's no need to shout." His eyes avoided her as he spoke, instead opting to look at the box.

"Felix! Why are you here? Did I forget something? No...that can't be it…" She shuffled her feet trying to remember all her recent interactions with the stoic swordsman. Then it clicked. "Wait! Have you come to reconsider forgetting the songs? I knew it!"

"I already told you, they are etched in my memory Annette. I can't forget them." He mumbled. 

"Then why…?" But before she could finish, he pushed the box towards her, as if he were gesturing for her to take it. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's for you." He pushed the box towards her once more.

"Uhh…" Annette paused, her eyes darting from the box to his face. A faint red tint had appeared on his cheeks, but he was still avoiding her eyes. She wished he was easier to read. "...Why? Did something happen? Are you planning something? Did you tell someone about my singing?"

"No! I just…" He sighed. "Please just take it. It's just...a small token of gratitude." He mumbled so softly she could barely make out the words. 

"Oh...for what?" She had no idea what she had done to receive a present from Felix, but as she watched him blushing in her doorstep, she felt herself getting redder as well.

"Never mind, this is stupid." He started to back away, ready to leave when she grabbed the gift with her hands. It was surprisingly light for the size of the box.

"Ugh Felix! Why are you like this! I just… don't know why you would give me something." She wondered if he could finally hear the frustration in her voice. 

"Your songs." 

Annette wondered if she heard him correctly. "My… songs…?" 

"... I like them… I told you it's stupid." 

"Oh! Umm, you didn't need to give me a gift for that! But thank you!" She looked at the box now in her hands. "Should I open it?"

"If you want. I need to go train." He did not wait for her to respond before bolting away from her.

"Felix wait! Gahh!" She groaned as he ignored her and continued to run away. She knew there was no way she could catch up to him. "Why are you like this!" She screamed into the wind, unsure if he could even hear her now.

"Well I should at least look at the gift then." She said to herself and went inside her room. She examined the box before settling it on her desk. It was mostly orange except for a teal ribbon hugging it closed. A small note in an extremely neat handwriting said 'for Annette.' 

She slowly removed the ribbon and the note, setting them aside. Then she lifted the lid. Inside was what seemed to be a small chocolate cake covered in a white glaze. Although it was not an extremely elaborate cake, Annette could tell a lot of care had been placed in making it. Had Felix baked it himself? 

Oh no, did this mean she now had to get him something as well?


End file.
